The present invention relates to a process and a system for treating brine and other aqueous solutions to remove platinum.
Systems and processes for recovering various metals from geothermal brine are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,492, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,515, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,656, the foregoing patents being incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. However, the recovery of platinum from geothermal brines using known techniques is low. Accordingly, there is a need to increase the percentage of platinum recovered from geothermal brines.